J'skar
|Base ID = }} J'skar is a mage apprentice at the Bruma Mages Guild. He is also an Apprentice Destruction trainer. He is the only survivor of the Bruma Mages Guild destruction during the quest "A Plot Revealed." J'skar is the prankster of the Bruma Mages Guild along with his accomplice, Volanaro. Interactions J'skar is a friend of fellow guildsman Volanaro and gets involved with the "Bruma Recommendation" quest when he mysteriously disappears. Quests *Bruma Recommendation *A Plot Revealed Dialogue ;Bruma Recommendation "Go away! You'll ruin everything!" After J'skar is made visible again: "Hello there. I hear you've been looking for me. Please, don't be mad. We were just having some fun. We just get tired of Jeanne lording her position over us, when she barely knows anything about magic. Every now and then, we like to trick her. We figured it was time to move on to a new prank. This one was getting boring, anyway. So you can tell her you've found me!" :Jeanne Frasoric "Finding ways to confuse her jut never gets old for me. It's good practice of our skills too. But it's mostly just funny." :Mages Guild "There's not much to do here in the Bruma Guild. If you can get to the Arcane University, though, they let you make your own spells there." :Prank "Well, it was fun while it lasted. I'll have to start thinking up something new to try." If approached again: "You'd better go talk to Jeanne before she really loses it." ;A Plot Revealed "Are they... are they gone? I was too afraid. I just couldn't move. I could hear the screaming, but I just couldn't move! He killed them all. Just... slaughtered them. I... I saw his face. I saw the King of Worms!" :King of Worms "I couldn't believe my eyes. I think the only reason I'm alive is because I was invisible... but even so, I think he saw me. He killed them, one by one. Volanaro was last, I think. He was trying to run away, but he didn't make it, did he? The King of Worms stood over him, right before he died, and he... wewll, it looked like he sucked out Volanaro's soul! He said something about Echo Cave, and destroying the Mages Guild. Then he looked right at me, and grinned! You've got to do something. You've got to tell Arch-Mage Traven!" ::King of Worms "He might come back if he knows I'm still here. I'm not staying here! I'll go to the Imperial City. Hannibal Traven can protect me." "It's not safe here! Leave before he comes back!" If approached again: "I'm not staying here any longer. I need to get someplace safe." Bugs *When talking to J'skar after rescuing him, sometimes he will have his dialogue subtitles still up, but he will not say them, and he will have a large grin on his face. This does not have any broader effects. Appearances * de:J'skar ru:Дж'Скар Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers